Recovery
by Skyhigh55
Summary: Sequel to Solid Mistakes. It's been two weeks after the events with Margaret and Mordecai. Everyone believes that it's over, but one of them doesn't want to let go. With the help of a friend, he has a chance to win back her heart. MargaretXMordecai Final
1. Thought Process

The suns rays bleed through the curtains and left spots on Mordecai sheets. One ray of light shinned down on Mordecai's face, waking him slowly from his slumber. The bird rose, wiping the curst out of his eyes. Rigby slept soundly, snoring loudly. Mordecai shook his head and went out of his room, bored of staying in it the entire time. He walked down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone else in the house. Mordecai walked out the door and headed for a spot in the park he had recently found. No one knew it, but this is where Mordecai would think. He would think about a lot of things. The mistakes he made, screaming and yelling at Margaret, realizing something he could have had. Mordecai also thinks about the whole thing as a whole. How everything was a solid, how he should have realized that Margaret would never truly love him. As he sat thee, gazing at the blue sky, nothing seemed to help him get rid of these thoughts. Mordecai put his hands behind his head. There's something he must do and if he doesn't do it quick, he could lose Margaret forever.

The coffee shop was relatively empty in the morning. No one ever went this early because it was, as said, to early. Eileen, the first one to always enter the shop in the morning, saw Margaret walk happily down the stairs. She let go a delighted sigh before clocking in her morning shift.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing. I found someone" Eileen started to move to the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Are you just getting into relationships because of Mordecai?"

"Pfft, no! I've gotten over him and I've moved on"

"Fat chance"

"Shut up, Eileen! It's true!"

"No, it's not. I bet you think about him all day"

"Whatever" Margaret puffed, grabbing a rag from under the counter. "It's not like he wanted me or anything"

"Well, you should have seen him run out that door. I've never seen anyone bolt out a door so fast"

"He…he ran after me?"

"Maybe he wanted to apologize for yelling. He wanted to forgive you, but-"

"That's over now. It's done and we're not going to talk anymore and that's final I guess" Margaret turned and started to take down the chairs from their assigned tables.

"Margaret, listen-"

"No, Eileen," Margaret shot back, turning around in anger. "It's done. Over with. Finished. What else do you want?"

"I want you to realize what you could have had! A beautiful relationship! Now you've completely blown it. You can't even see what the hell is in front of you!"

"Shut up! I told you we are done with! We are just acquaintances! I don't want to talk about it any more, okay? This conversation is over" and just like that, Margaret resumed her cleaning tasks, leaving a shocked and confused Eileen. She shrugged, shook her head, and started to forget about the entire thing, except that she was right and Margaret knew it. She was just going to hide her feelings until the whole thing blew over. Eileen, though, knew that soon enough, this will all hit her in the gut if it hasn't already.

"Rigby! I want you and Mordecai to clean every single cart today!"

"What did we do now?"

"The mess in the living room, that's what! I spent the entire morning trying to tidy the horrible mess you made! And what was that stink?"

"Oh, I had a sandwich I found in my sock drawer. I think it was tuna or something like that"

"Dude, you ate that sandwich? Why? That probably has, like diseases or something! How do you feel?" Rigby's stomach growled and he lurched forward. He dove into a push and proceeded to throw up all over it. Benson turned to Mordecai.

"Clean that up when you're done with the carts"

"What? That's so unfair! It's Rigby's mess, make him clean it up!"

"Let me think…ah, no. And, because of the back talk, you'll clean every cart for five days"

"Benson!"

"I can't hear you!" he said as he walked away. Mordecai slapped his forehead and Rigby hurled again.

"Rigby, stop I'm going to have to clean that up" Rigby threw up again, adding a moan for gross affect. Mordecai shook his head and went over to Skips' place to ask him for some help. Mordecai knocked on the door and Skips stood there with no expression.

"What's up?"

"Rigby and I have to wash all the carts but Rigby ate a bad sandwich" somewhere in the distance, Rigby hurled once more. "Can you help me out?"

"No problem"

"You're the best, Skips"

**20 Minutes Later…**

Two rags fell to the ground as Skips and Mordecai finished cleaning the last cart. Looking down the row, there was not one spot on any of them. Mordecai huffed out and sat back against the tree. Skips didn't want to sit so he stood there in front of him.

"So, I guess we finished"

"Yeah, I guess we did"

"Ok, bye Mordecai. I have to go…do things" without another word, skips leaves Mordecai to rest. After a hard day of work, Mordecai deserved two seconds of-

"Mordecai!" _Thanks a lot Rigby_ thought Mordecai. Rigby, who looked like he hadn't just threw up for half an hour, took a seat next to his pal. "So, how'd the cleaning go"

"Great, just fine without you there"

"I was throwing up"

"Lame excuse, dude"

"It's not an excuse!"

"Whatever"

"Ok, what about you mister I'm so cool. Have you made up with Margaret yet" Mordecai punched him. "Dude!"

"Why would I want to think about something like that?"

"Because you need to stop moping and become a man for once" Rigby received another punch. "Stop doing that, man!"

"Then stop reminding me of Margaret! Ok, I do kinda think about her once in a blue moon"

"Get real"

"Shut up! Ok, I do think about it and I want some proof"

"Proof of what? That you're horrible at relationships. There's no need for proof there"

"What is wrong with you?" Mordecai yelled before getting up.

"All I'm saying is that you need to talk and do the 'I love you' crap. I'm sick of you whining the whole time about it"

"Whini-Whining? Rigby, you don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Uh, yeah I do"

"When's the last time you had a relationship, huh?" Rigby, who paused to answer, counted on his fingers. When no answer came up, Rigby sighed in defeat. "Exactly my point! If you hadn't been with someone, then you don't the pain you have to go through. 'Oh, he's just being a baby', 'Oh, he's being to emotional'. I HATE it! It really sucks to hear how everyone thinks they know how you feel and how it feels to have your heart ripped open and shred to pieces right IN FRONT OF YOU. The next time you try to give me advice, get your facts straight" Mordecai quickly darted away into the park, leaving Rigby alone. After all that was said to him just then and the hard lecture Mordecai put his broken heart into, Rigby shrugged.

"Baby" he said as he went to clean his mess.

Whew! Well, if I do say so I think I made a recovery. I didn't go with the first idea for the sequel because it didn't seem to flow. Sometimes I have to just start over and begin from the beginning. Any who, I hope you liked this chapter and soon will come! (If I have the time)


	2. Moving On

Hi. Me again. You're probably getting bored of me so I will make this quick. Someone asked if Mordecai and Margaret will get back together anytime soon and I want to take the time to answer it. You'll have to wait and see! (It's a yes).

Unusually, it was another sunny day in the park. Everyone was doing there work except for Mordecai and Rigby, who sat under the shade of the tree. Mordecai did yell at Rigby the other day, but the problem was quickly resolved by a 'Sorry' from Rigby. Now, as they sat looking at the dirty fountain, Rigby sparked an idea. He was going to help Mordecai with his problem with Margaret. The last plan, however, didn't go as smoothly as planned so he had to think of a better idea.

"Hey, Mordecai, you said you still think about Margaret, right?"

"Ugh, dude, I don't want to talk about it"

"No, no Mordecai it's not like that"

"Then get on with it before I change my mind"

"Maybe if you talked t her and actually saw her then everything would be cool"

"No"

"Mordecai,"

"No, dude. I'm not doing that"

"Yeah, but think of how long you've been wanting something like that. Dude, don't ruin this like you ruin everything else" Rigby received a clean hit on the arm.

"All I'm trying to say is why don't you go down to the coffee shop and talk"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because if I can get this solved, I won't have to do all your work"

"Do all my work? You don't even do your own!"

"Yeah, well when you were moping about the whole thing I had to!" Mordecai patted his friend on the back.

"There's the Rigby I know"

"I know, right? The whole being helpful thing was freaking me out.

Mordecai sighed as he walked up to the entrance of the coffee shop. He brushed back the stray hair on his head and shook off his jitters. With one last thought, he went in, hoping for the best. He sat down at his usual place and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed from the time he's been gone from the great coffee and service here. He noticed Eileen take down an order and pass by his table. She stopped and returned to where Mordecai was sitting.

"Hey! Long time, no see"

"Yeah, whatever. Is, uh, Margaret here?"

"She is. Let me go get her" Eileen said before she scampered back behind the counter (A/N: I'm sorry if I say counter a lot!). Not long, Margaret was pushed out to where Mordecai sat. The two looked in each others eyes and said nothing for what seemed like hours. Mordecai never noticed how beautiful Margaret's eyes were until now. This made the blue bird want to get back with her even more.

"H-hey, Margaret"

"Mordecai" she nodded.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

"Yep. You look…good"

"As do you" the two were trapped in the state of the awkward conversation. Before Mordecai could say anything else or apologize for good, a very muscled man came bounding down the coffee shop's stairs and ran next to Margaret.

"Yo, Margy! This little dude buggin' you?"

"No, Wayne, he's a friend!" she said before hugging him. Mordecai sat with his jaw open. Margaret had ANOTHER boyfriend and she called him a friend? Mordecai questioned the reason he came down here in the first place. "Mordecai, this is Wayne. He's my new boyfriend!" she said cheerfully. Mordecai nodded, his mouth still hung open.

"Yo, dude, you best not be hittin' on my girl"

"No, Wayne, it's fine! He's just a-"

"I'm gonna go" Mordecai put in quickly. He left before Wayne could say 'Peace out' or Margaret could say bye. Mordecai, now fuming with rage and anger, ran as fast as he could back to the house. He spotted Rigby sitting and eating an ice pop on the stairs. Mordecai quickly ran over and smacked it out of his hand.

"Dude, what the H?"

"There's no time for ice pops, dude!"

"But that was the last one…" he whined.

"Dude! Margaret has a boyfriend!" Rigby looked at his panicked friend funny.

"So. Margaret has a boyfriend all the time. What's the deal?"

"What do you mean 'What's the deal'? I have no chance now!"

"Dude, calm yourself! He's probably skinny and stuff"

"The guy is like a meat locker, except he's bigger!"

"You are overreacting! You need to chill" Mordecai slowed his panting and cleared his throat.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine now. I guess I do need a…" the ground started to shake and move. Pebbles on the ground danced and rolled to the side. Both Mordecai and Rigby jumped at the sudden earth shaking movement. Mordecai turned and none other than Wayne ran down the path towards the house. Rigby took one glance and froze in fear.

"Yo! Morde-whatever. Margaret said that you two's can talk later. I told you to stay away from her. You hear me, bro? You got me, bro?" Mordecai nodded and Wayne ran out of sight. Mordecai turned back to Rigby and tapped his foot.

"How is he that beefy?" Rigby finally blurted out. Mordecai shrugged and sat down next to his friend.

"What am I going to do?" there was silence until it came to Rigby.

"I know! I'll hatch a plan"

"Hatch a plan? What are you, a mad scientist?"

"Trust me, I've got it all under control"

"Dude, every time you say that I fear for my life"

Hello! How are you doing? Good? Good. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Sooner or later I will finish this up and move on to bigger things! Ciao for now!


End file.
